Call Upon My Name
by Furiouswind
Summary: A bunch of random one shots that needed to get out before i die from story overload. Random things include cooking explosions, fashion arguments, marriage barriers, and of course, a cross-dressing Hope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This had to come out, no matter what. I don't know what possessed me, but i had to write these bunch of random one shots.... I haven't finished the game yet, still at the grand pulse field. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to these games, so i've been training for almost a month... actually, it has been a month since i played the game.

Final Fantasy XIII is a masterpiece.... even though i haven't finished the game yet, i love it. More like i love Lightning. She's so cool, hot, and eternal badass. Ultimate tsundere or something. I agree with Nomura (the character designer) that Maya Sakamoto's voice really completed Lightning's character. If you don't know who Maya Sakamoto is, then you obviously don't watch much anime. Maya Sakamoto did the voice behind Haruhi in Ouran, Ciel in Kuroshitsuji, and Ryougi Shiki in Kara no Kyoukai. She also voiced the main antagonist in CANAAN, but i can't remember the name of the character. I'll tell you this, i normally don't care for seiyuus. I differentiate characters from their voice actors, so as to allow a good viewing of the show or game. However Maya Sakamoto is one seiyuu, or i should say the only one, that i really look up to. Her voice really fits those characters that i like. And yes, i love Lightning to death (and yes, i'm nuts, i know, i don't need you to tell me that).

A friend of mine said that the game sucks, even though he never played the game much. Well, he is more of a FPS guy, so who cares about his opinion. Final Fantasy is always about story and character development! Well, the gameplay is quite addictive too.

Another reason he gave was that he found out from someone who finished the game that Snow and Lightning don't get together. He was pissed (call him naive in the way of love), stating that if the main guy and girl don't get together, the game sucks. I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Please note that while a lot of people think that Final Fantasy series has lots of couples, please look carefully again. If we look at FF 1, there isn't really any couple. As we progress along the FF series, we see some couples, some don't. Let's look at the famous FF VII.... Cloud is emo, no doubt, and he tries to get it on with Aerith (Maya Sakamoto!!!). Aerith isn't exactly his fling, though. Looking at Crisis Core, Aerith is actually Zack's main girl. Hands off the merchandise, Cloud, that one is taken. How about Cloud and Tifa? Even in AC, Tifa and Cloud would not exactly be called 'together'.... rather, since Cloud is drowning in his own despair, he is too blind to see how the hot Tifa feels for him. Blind, dumb idiot. Anyway, the point of this rambling is that not all FF games have nice love-dovey couple endings.

Okay, so i agree on some level that it is kind of sad that Lightning didn't get it on with Snow, but i'd rather have it that way now that i think about it. I'm stingy, and don't like to share. Besides, Sera is pretty cute too.

Okay okay, too long of an AN. In this chapter, Snow calls Lightning 'Nee-san', which means 'Older Sister'. In the Japanese game, the kanji Snow uses to address Lightning is used for 'Sister-in-law'. It is actually very funny to see in the game. I don't know why they insist on making English vocalization.... just wastes more cash and time, if you ask me. Just slap subtitles on and its fine. Japanese games rarely work with english voices, and vice versa. Just slap subtitles everywhere, cheaper, faster and easier on my ears.

I decided to use the Romaji spelling for Sera, instead of Serah. Don't know why.... lazy to press one more key.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, or any of its related goods. If i did, i would get married to Lightning! Or get shot trying to.

* * *

_Final Fantasy XIII_

_Call Upon My Name_

Don't call me Nee-san

Looking back at the days where she had spent running around, chased around as enemies of the World. The World that she knew. Those days were gone, though the sentiments of people that were held against her and her comrades were not easy to change, or even dispel. But, that was all done for her sister, her only family member left in her life. The only one that mattered to her. The whole reason of her life. The reason of her duty. She swore that day many years ago that she would grow strong. She would caste away her past, her pain and her innocence. She would no longer be weak, no longer falter. But in doing so, she had lost sight of what truly mattered. Over the course of her adventure, she had begun to realize that fact, and mustered the strength and courage to overcome all obstacles and be reunited with her family once more. Her sister, was someone she did not want to lose ever again, and so she tried to change her ways, become more accepting. Though those changes were hard to come by.

"What do you mean by that, onee-chan?!"

Her sister, Sera Farron, demanded, slamming her hands on the table, causing the plates and glass to jump. She opened one eye, looking at the rather fumed expression of her younger sister with slight amusement. It was rare to see Sera be so worked up and angry about something. But even while this was amusing to see, this matter was one thing she would not budge on.

"I meant what i said, Sera."

She calmly placed the glass she was sipping on back on the table. She uncrossed her legs, and crossed them the other way again.

"And i'm asking why not?!"

She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples as she tried to calm herself down to explain it once more to Sera.

"Because it is for your own good."

"And since when did this become 'for my own good'?!"

"If otou-sama and okaa-sama were here, they would agree with me."

"You aren't them! And don't bring them into this!"

Come to think of it, Sera was right. Since when did she start bringing their parents back into these sorts of conversations? That adventure must have sure knocked more screws loose than she expected.

"Anyway, this conversation is over.... And i was hoping for a quiet rest tonight."

She sighed, getting up from the chair.

"But nee-san!"

Her eyes shot a fierce glare at the large man who said that. Currently kneeling on both knees in one corner of the dining room of the apartment, Snow Villiers was taken aback by her fierce glare, and tried to make himself smaller again.

"Who are you calling 'nee-san'?! And i didn't say you could move!"

She barked at him, making him slightly jumpy. Snow Villiers, the man whom she had journeyed with in order to save her sister. He was a simpleton, an idiot, and reckless. But from her journey, she came to respect him as a comrade. He never abadoned his ideals, nor his comrades. She had lost count the number of times he had saved her during their adventures. He was reliable, someone she would entrust her back to.

"Snow! I told you to keep quiet and let me handle this! You'll only add oil to the fire when you say that!"

Sera scolded him as well, making the large man seem like a lost and lonely puppy. A very sad and frightened puppy.

"He never thinks before he speaks anyway. No matter what he says i would still be rather angry."

She added, walking into the kitchen. But Sera would not let up about this, following her into the kitchen.

"You travelled with Snow, you know what's he like. Didn't you say that you had accepted him already?"

Sera questioned her as she poured mug of coffee for herself. If there was one thing she was feeling rather awkward about now, was that she was feeling very thirsty for some odd reason. She had already downed five cups, and now she goes to get coffee? Not exactly the best beverage for quenching thirst.

"I have accepted him, as a comrade, as a man. He has honour, he has integrity, and he is trustworthy."

She calmly replied her sister's question, sipping on the hot drink carefully. She had a few 'accidents' with hot drinks before. She wasn't about to let this drink do the same.

"Then why?! Why won't you accept Snow as my husband?"

That was the question. The point of Sera coming here. While this apartment was actually for both herself and Sera to stay in, Sera had long decided to go out on her own. That decision was reinforced when she had her boyfriend, Snow. Truth be told, the time when she first met Sera's boyfriend, Snow, she really felt like snapping his neck. She had met Snow before Sera had introduced him to her. They met when Snow's vigilante group, Nora, had decided they wanted some action against monsters. Back then, she had led her squad as a raid commander, quite an honour for a mere sergeant like herself. But her sword was also a form of recognition given unto her. She held pride in those things, thinking that these achievements were evidence that she was worth something, that she was no longer a child.

To her at that time, her rank and her sword were important to her. Yet that large monkey of a baffoon had to ruin it and wave it like it was nothing. Looking back at that time, she sort of regretted thinking along those lines. Material goods were never suppose to define her. To her at that time, it may have been worth something. But to others, to civillians, rank and prestige of the military meant nothing. How foolish was she back then? Foolish to the point where materialistic goods were enough to satisfy her, making her lose sight of what was truly important. And the one to show that to her was actually Snow. And through her adventures, she came to realize that no one loved Sera more than Snow. Even herself, Sera's own sister, could not deny that fact.

She had failed as a sister, but Snow did not mind, and still insists on calling her 'nee-san'. Of course, it could be seen that he was merely trying to get some brownie points. After all, ever since their parents died, she had acted as the head of household. More like a stubborn father who would crush anyone who dared take a step to his daughter. A fearsome gatekeeper who would not be crossed. And she would keep it that way. Snow may be earned her respect, but she still cannot accept Sera's marriage to him.

"Nee-chan! Answer me!"

Sera's voice made her look over back to dining room, where the large gorilla of a guy still knelt at the same spot, quivering in fear. Where did the strong guy from their adventures go to?

"... You really want to know why?"

She asked Sera, who nodded her head furiously in reply to the point where it wouldn't be all that strange if her head suddenly detached itself.

"..... Fine."

She walked back out to the dining room and pulled out a chair, sat on it and faced Snow.

"Snow."

"Yes!!"

The large man looked up with great anticipation. If she didn't know better, she would say he looked quite close to a mix between a gorilla and a carbuncle. No clue how exactly you would mix that, but that's how it seemed.

"Who said you could look up? Who said you could talk?"

She shot another glare at him, and he immediately sunk back into the corner.

".... Answer the questions that i'll ask. First, do you have an education?"

Snow looked up to her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What does that have to do with-"

"JUST ANSWER IT OR I'LL SKEWER WITH BLAZE EDGE."

Her voice did not exactly reach the level of shouting, but it was with such sterness and pressure that made it seem so. Snow flinched at her words.

"Erm.... i did go to the academy."

"Bowdam?"

"Er.... yes."

The academy, it was a place where usually orphans or poor families would send their kids to. Almost like a community school. Most of the time, it was looked down upon by others. She did too. But she also learned through her journey to never judge a book by its cover. So maybe she should give him a chance.

"Did you complete it?"

"... No."

That was one straw that snapped in her head.

"You didn't complete your education?!"

"Well, i was never the type to sit down and read. You know me, right nee-san?"

"Who are you calling 'nee-san'?! Just answer the question."

But he was right. Snow was never the type to study. His brain is rather simple, and judging from the number of times he had taken hits to cover for her, it may very well be that he lacked proper mental judgement.

".... Fine, next question. What is your income rate?"

"Eh?"

"ANSWER IT."

"!!! O-okay... well, i run the Nora cafe at the beach."

She already knew that. She was asking what was the income, not his line of work. If he had to hand in a resume, he could probably put down 'idiot' as a qualification, under 'vigilante' and 'hero-wannabe'.

"Well... we earn around.... how much exactly?"

Huh? He doesn't know how much he earns from his own cafe? Just exactly how much of an idiot is he?"

"Well i always leave the accounting stuff to Maqui and Lebreau. I focus on the customers being satisfied, my service being number one! or something like that."

"Who said you could answer me with some useless fact? Answer the question and that's it."

She sighed, leaning back in her chair while crossing her legs and arms. She was a not a happy sister. There was still one question that needed to be asked.

"How do you plan to live and support Sera in the future?"

"With LOVE!"

As expected with Snow, he said that without hesitation, nor any regard for his volume or where he is. Sera's face burned red with embarrassment, but she was obviously happy about it. Still, she wasn't happy about it.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!"

".... Sera, what exactly about him do you see?"

She turned to her sister, who seemed to be rather confused by what she said.

"Well... he is strong, reliable, straight forward and... cool, i guess?"

She had to consider what her sister just said. Sure, Snow is strong, reliable and straight forward. But there were more flaws to list than his actual positive points. She remembered that her mother had told her to support Sera, just as Sera would support her. But this is one thing she would not budge on. This was simply unacceptable. Feeling her anger reaching its peak, she really needed to cool down or else there would be a certain death in the apartment.

"Ha ha! I guess that's because i'm a 'hero'?"

Snap. That was the final straw.

"DON'T KID AROUND!"

She did not know when, but she suddenly found herself standing, hands slammed down on the table, and her throat slightly strained from shouting. Both Snow and Sera were taken aback but her sudden outburst. It was rare to see her actually snap like that.

"Snow is uneducated, reckless, has no proper source of income and too simple minded!"

Not to mention more like a mountain gorilla pet than anything else.

"I cannot accept this marriage! Sera is going to enter University and she wants to get married to you?! How do you expect me to accept that?! Can you support her studies? Can you support her for the rest of your life? Can you protect her without dragging her into dangerous situations and such? Can you? Answer me, Snow!"

She couldn't control her words after she snapped, venting everything she had kept inside her at Snow, who was rather surprised at what she was shouting. Truth be told, Snow was half expecting her to actually ask these questions, but in a more calm, devil-faced manner. He had gotten Lebreau to help him practice, asking the Nora female member to act like the demon gatekeeper of a future sister-in-law, and just shoot him with sword-like words. Almost like an interview for a job. Snow was never good with those. But seeing as how this was very important, he guessed he should be serious.

".... I know i am worthless. I know that i'm thick-headed, dense, and not very smart. I'm not rich, i have no valuables that can bring Sera everything she wants. At times, i wonder if i am ready to be married, to settle down. I cannot assure you that i won't bring Sera to any harm, seeing as how i had failed before."

She felt a pang of guilt after hearing that. That was.... her fault. Because she didn't believe Sera, stubbornly sticking to her own ideas, that the whole mess began.

"But i believe in my love and dedication to Sera! I believe that no matter what may happen, i will love her and do my best to support her! No, not just the best, i'll do anything to make Sera happy! Through water, or fire, even if it kills me! I will accomplish that! Believe me, nee-san!"

At that moment, she felt her heart skip. His words, his conviction, were so strong that it actually made her heart skip? Though his choice of words were slightly questionable, she knew that he would stick to his word. Looking at him, with his head nearly touching the floor in his plea, she was reminded of the time during their journey. He was a man of his word. She looked over to Sera, whose face was burning so red that it wouldn't be weird if Sera's head emitted steam, or exploded. She sighed, scratching her head as she sat back down in her chair.

".... There is no need to kill yourself over it. If you do, Sera's going to cry."

She sighed. Snow's head suddenly looked up, a shocked look on his face.

"Do-does that mean..."

"I have no choice now, do i? Seeing you on the floor like that, and after hearing that... If i don't accept you, i'll simply make others think i have a sister complex, or a demon."

Somewhere in Snow's head, the words 'sister complex' and 'demon' somehow rang very true when describing this amazon-like sister. But he would never say that. Even someone of his intelligence knew that saying such things would result in instant death. Even animals have basic survival instincts.

"Besides, if i refuse, i think Sera's going to cry and hate me for the rest of my life."

Sera's eyes started to water as she couldn't help herself but to be happy that her sister finally accepted their relationship.

"Nee-chan!"

Sera jumped towards her sister, hugging her close as she cried for joy.

"O-oi, Sera, you'll make my shirt wet."

That wasn't a very good joke, but Sera guessed it was a start for a change for her sister.

"Th-thank you, nee-san!"

Snow bowed again. She simply smiled, feeling like she had certainly grown older now. She had always wished that things would not change, but things were never that simple. She knew that Sera would sooner or later leave her as well. Perhaps it was because of this that she became frightened of her relationship with Snow. But Sera isn't a child anymore. She needed to learn to let her sister go.

"Sigh.... who are you calling 'nee-san'?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is uses quite a bit of Japanese terms and jokes.... mainly because while writing this, i was reading some manga. I like to multi-task. Here are some things that are listed:

-Bokke (usually the guy who blunders and makes jokes, letting the Tsukkomi, or straight man, to point out his mistakes)

-OL (office lady in japan)

-Dere (usually used to refer to someone who has feelings, usually romantic, for another person. Tsundere, Yandere are examples)

-_Name_-ko (in Japan, just adding a '-ko' behind a guy's name usually makes it become a female's name. Not sure if it works the other way round, though)

The idea of a female Hope popped up into my head while listening to that brat's whining. Don't really like Hope.... don't get close to Lightning or i'll kill you.

Anyway, since it's getting lonely in the AN department, let's introduce a well-known character to comment as well! Please clap for.... Lightning!! _clap clap_

Lightning: What the hell are you doing?

Hm? What? I'm bored, so i called you. What, not happy, Eclair?

Lightning: DON'T CALL ME THAT! _takes out Blaze Edge_

O-oi! Put that dangerous thing away!!!

Lightning: You reap what you sow. Want to try dying once?

Since when did you become such a dangerous crazy character?! And you're not Jigoku Shoujo!

Lightning: You talk too much, just die already

NOOOO!!!! _runs off_

Lightning: Hmph, what a useless guy. Hm?_ Sees him running back_

Sorry, forgot this

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII. But i want to marry Eclair!!

Lightning: I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

But it's your name!!!

* * *

_Final Fantasy XIII_

_Call Upon My Name_

Who are you calling a girl?

He had constantly tried to fix his hair, making sure he wouldn't be found out. Truth be told, he did not even want to do this. He pushed the skirt down, feeling a chilling draft below where there should not be one. Waiting rather impatiently outside the shop, he figited with his shirt, constantly looking down to avoid the looks and stares of passer-bys. This was wrong. Definately wrong. It was wrong in the beginning, and it is wrong even now. In the first place, why was he doing this?!

"Ah, there you are. Thanks for waiting, i'm done with this store. Let's go on."

He looked up to see the young woman standing before him, one hand carrying a bag filled with various items from the store. Dressed in a plain dress shirt and pants, it was rare to see her dress like this. Although her fashion sense was still rather off from what normal women wear. Not to mention the holster by her hip with a certain dagger slotted in it. Normally, it wouldn't be just a dagger, but rather a whole sword in its holster on her back. This was considered, better. To some extent.

"A-ah... do- do you need help with the bag?"

He stuttered, still trying to hide his face from her direct stares.

"Hm? No, it's fine. This weight is nothing for me. Besides, i can't let a **FRAIL GIRL** hold this bag."

Those two hurts stabbed him like knives, though she really meant nothing by it. After all, she couldn't recognize him, but is she really that dense not to recognize him?

"What are you waiting for, let's go, Hope-ko."

"Y-yes, Lightning-san."

He sighed, dragging his feet and following the older woman to their next detination while his tears of sadness and regret kept streaming down like waterfalls. That's right, he, Hope Estheim, was currently dressed as a girl. As for why? The reason for this had to go to the day before.

* * *

_Day Before_

"I wonder if Light-san has someone she's interested in."

Was the question that made everyone turn. Vanille looked back to everyone who had turned in her direction. The light browned haired girl wondered if she asked something odd, though it was clearly obvious that everyone at the table was wondering that as well. Sitting at the table at the Estheim house, the whole group had gathered together for some tea before they were to go out for a meal. Of course, a certain pink haired leader wasn't present at the moment due to an emergency call from her former superior in the military to help out with some issue that wasn't explained to the rest of the gorup. Sazh had covered his son's, Dajh's, ears at that point. The little boy looked up to his father, puzzled by the sudden actions taken by his father.

"Erm.... this isn't exactly 'that' sort of conversation, Sazh."

Fang pointed out, though the retired airship pilot did not want to take any chances.

"Knowing you guys, it would surely lead to something bad. Dajh is at a very critical point of his growth, so i cannot risk any sort of bad influences to affect him! Tou-chan won't allow it!"

"Aha... Is that so.... Well, going back to that-"

Fang turned back to the group, ignoring Sazh's further attempts to prevent any 'tainting' of his son's personality by giving Dajh a slice of cake and let him sit in front of the vision screen to watch some interesting program and be distracted from the conversation. No matter what Sazh may have said before, he canno deny his interest in this conversation.

"Lightning is a very stubborn person, no doubt about that."

Fang said, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"As for whether she has shown any interest in men... now that is an interesting question."

Most eyes turn to Sera, who was listening in on the conversation while being happily satisfied with the cake that she was more or less gorging on.

".... Me?"

"You're Lightning's sister, you should know whether she has had any interest in men in the past, or what her tastes are like."

"Hmm... Taste, huh.... Personally, i have not seen onee-chan being showing any interest in any men."

Everyone sighed in slight disappointment.

"How about someone from the army?"

Fang pressed. Sera thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm..... Ah! There was a time when she wouldn't stop talking about a certain lieutenant."

That got everyone's attention.

"Really? And?"

Vanille asked with her eyes almost literally glowing with stars.

"I didn't ask too much about that though."

"It must be! A twenty one year old beautiful woman like her should have at least one or two men she's interested in!"

Fang insisted, and some members of the group nodded in agreement. Although Sera was sort of sure that at that time her sister was more angry at that superior than actually liking him. Something about 'useless, lazy officer who cannot command even a group of chocobos'.

"She should be married by now! Settled down with kids!"

Sazh stated, though that part was slightly questionable, the group nodded nonetheless. Except for Snow, who was feeling like that demon of a sister-in-law would never come to love anyone, and Hope. As for the fourteen year old boy, he wasn't feeling too comfortable with this conversation.

"Hmm, but since she hasn't.... do you think she's.... a lesbian?"

Fang joked, but that did not sit too well with the fourteen year old, who slammed his hands on the table.

"Light-san isn't like that!"

Everyone stared in shock at Hope's sudden outburst.

"Hope-kun, why are you angry?"

Vanille asked rather innocently, though Hope's reaction to that was simply turning bright red. He came to realize what he had just said, and what it meant exactly. That meaning did not go unnoticed by the group, however, and evil smirks appeared on all of their faces.

"Oho... now that you mention it, Hope does seem to be rather attached to nee-san."

Snow rubbed his chin with glee.

"I remembered one time a certain kid said to Lightning 'I'll grow strong enough to protect you'. I wonder who said that."

Sazh added, barely able to contain his laughter and amusement. The baby chocobo that had made Sazh's afro its nest had popped its head out to see what was all the comotion was about, and it gave a series of cries that sort of resembled a laugh. Maybe it was imitating Sazh, or maybe it was complaining about the constantly shaking of Sazh's head. Either way, Hope was feeling really, really embarrassed from that. Thinking back to that phrase made him wonder what the heck was going through his head when he shouted that.

"Hmm, so we know how the kid feels, but honestly, do you actually think that strict and ice queen would actually return your feelings?"

Fang asked. Hope was afraid of that question, but he still stayed firm in his beliefs. Somehow or rather, he came to believe that the cool and collected older woman had some feelings for him. Didn't she hug him before? That had to mean something.

"Why don't we ask the Lightning-san herself?"

Vanille suggested, which sounded as innocent as always, but Hope knew that while Vanille meant no ill-will, her suggestions tended to have a strange, and rather profound ability to end up as the worst case scenario. Which could be anything. And right on cue, Fang, Snow, and Sazh all seemed to have their idea light bulbs on full power. Turning to the fourteen year old with the most sadistic, evil, mischevious grins Hope had ever seen (and he actually wondered if smiles can actually BE that long).

"Yes, why don't we ask her? But Lightning is the type of person to wave this off. So... why don't we approach her in a 'different' way?"

Fang suggested, while rubbing her hands together like some lucrative scamming merchant.

"Exactly... nee-chan would definitely not answer us if WE asked it."

Sazh added, and Hope swore that afro was moving. And it wasn't the baby chocobo's doing.

"It must be someone she doesn't know too well. Someone whom she thinks would not really give out her secrets."

Snow smirked, turning to Sera, who seemed to get the idea of what they were thinking.

"Hmm.... leave it to me! I'll get it done in no time!"

Sera smiled, and that left Hope rather terrified, shaking in his seat as the group members descended on him like the monsters of grand pulse did before.

* * *

_Present_

Hope had given up all hope of trying to hide his shame. There was just no use. Hope was hopeless. But he was really amazed at both Sera's work, and Lightning's inability to tell that it was him. Sera had chosen some very weird feminine clothes, some frilly skirt, a tight blouse (with added pads), knee high socks, some boots, a wig that matched his hair colour, some make-up, and poof. He became a girl. On the outside. He was quite amazed that he really looked like a girl, nothing at all hinted that this 'pretty' little girl was actually a boy in disguise. The other point that Hope was rather amazed at, was Lightning. Normally being very sharp and observant, Lightning had no clue what-so-ever about Hope's identity. It was as Sera said, that though Lightning may be very observant in battle and in her work, she is completely dense when it came to rather trivial and simple things. Like gender. To Lightning, if someone looked like a girl, she would assume it was a girl and stick to her assumption in her usual stubborn fashion. But still, Hope had blundered up big time when Lightning asked for his name. Confusion, fear, embarrassment all clouded his mind and he blurted the first thing that came to mind. His own name. But he quickly recovered, and added a 'ko' behind. Not that it would help in anyway. Fortunately, Lightning was still denser than normal, resulting in her not suspecting anything at all. Just what happened to the cool and respectable woman that Hope fell in love with?! Just who is this person who is so filled enough 'bokke' points to rival Snow?!

"Hope-ko?"

Lightning's voice made him look up. The older woman had stopped and looked at him rather worringly.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet the entire time."

".... I- (boku)... i'm (watashi) alright."

He replied, quick to catch himself before he made another mistake. But he had a feeling that even at this point, even if he messes up completely, Lightning wouldn't notice one bit.

"If you say so. Still, what is Sera thinking? Asking me to look for these ingredients. Why can't she do it herself?"

Lightning grumbled to herself, glaring at the offending piece of paper in her hand in hopes it would just ignite and turn into ashes. Hope did not like that excuse either. Sera had gotten her sister to run out of the apartment to go shopping. And not all of them on the list were food. And it was there that 'Hope-ko' would appear.

"All this walking is tiring. Why don't we stop somewhere for a drink?"

Lightning suggested, to which Hope answered with a slight nod.

"... You know, being Hope's cousin, you two are sure similar."

"!!geh!!!"

Was his cover blown? Was Lightning only playing along? Does that mean she doesn't see him as anything more than an amusement?!

"But he's a lot more forward about things than you. Maybe because he's a boy? Well, you should learn a thing or two from him... speaking of which, where is Hope?"

Hope suddenly felt his own emotions being spun around and mixed up. He was glad that Lightning didn't notice, but somehow or rather that same fact that Lightning still did not notice also made him very sad and disappointed.

"A-ah... he er... he went to visit his father."

He gave the first thing that came to his mind. Lightning looked at him for a moment, then rubbed her chin in thought. Did she figure out something?

"Hope's father.... what exactly does he work as?"

"......."

Hope was feeling that the situation itself was hopeless.

"As his niece, you should know, right?"

".... Ah fa-... i'm not too sure what uncle works as. M-my family came from Eden, so we rarely had a chance to meet Hope's family."

It REALLY felt weird to refer to himself in this form. He felt like a pervert just dressed in these clothes, and it felt even worse when he referred to himself as a third person.

"Hmm, i guess families do drift apart after awhile."

Hope noticed a slight hint of sadness in Lightning's tone, making him remember that Sera was going to get married to Snow, meaning Sera would be moving out, leaving Lightning alone in that two bedroom apartment. Sera had asked Lightning to move out with her, but Lightning politely refused, stating that the apartment was closer to the city and work. But the group knew that Lightning was simply too attached to the past. The apartment that she got for her and her sister to live in, paying everything with her own pay, her own hard work.

".... Ah.... N-not all families are like that. L-like no matter how far we are apart, we can always meet up again, and see each other."

Lightning looked at Hope, then smiled.

"I guess that's true. No matter the distance, we'll always be family.... by the way, by 'we', were you referring to you and Hope?"

"AH!!!..... y-yes....Ho-hope and I still call each other from time to time."

He felt like throwing up now. Not to mention goosebumps with each time he had to slightly strain his voice to produce those feminine tone and way of speaking. To be honest, Hope wanted to die right there and then. There was only so much a young man under going puberty can take, and Hope was near his rope's end.

"So, you're pretty close with your cousin. That's good to know. Hope has always been such a straight-forward kid, almost to a fault really."

Lightning laughed, unaware that Hope was feeling some really bad stabs to his chest through her words. The two made their way into a cafe, unaware that they were being watched by a group of rather sloppily disguised onlookers.

"The two have made it into the 'Dere Dere Cafe'."

Sera spoke into her small device.

'"Roger that. We'll move in closer to take a closer look. Follow accordingly."'

Fang's voice came back in her ear piece.

"Okay..... tell me why are we using these communication devices when we're next to each other?"

Sera turned to Fang, who was squating next to Sera at their hiding spot behind the bushes. It should be noted that everyone in the group there, except for Sazh who had to drop Dajh at home, was wearing afro wigs and mustaches and obviously out of style square shades as their disguises. As for who chose the disguises, the only person who thought them as fun, Vanille. As for that weirdly optimistic girl, she was behind the group, twirling and dancing around with her disguise, causing quite a number of people to stop and stare at her.

"Don't mind the small details. Besides, it makes this more realistic. Like we're some sort of hunters."

"Or stalkers."

Snow mumbled to himself.

"Hey! We need to get in there or else we can't listen in!"

Fang hurried the group, pulling Vanille by her arm to drag the dancing girl along.

"But why did Hope use such a stupid cover up? It's obviously his name with just a 'ko' added behind."

Snow pointed out. Even Snow would realize that, huh.

"For some reason, i have a strange feeling a lot of people are doubting my intellect at this moment."

"Onee-chan isn't as sharp as you think. For one, she doesn't have much fashion sense, she is always so rough, she can't cook, she can't clean her room properly, and tries to act all grown up when she isn't. She is far from perfect."

".... Sera, did you just insult your sister?"

"I'm merely stating the truth."

* * *

_Back to the cafe_

The two sat in silence, each having their own drinks. While Lightning was sort of enjoying her coffee, which was suppose to be black, but somehow Lightning ended up adding nearly the whole pot of sugar. As for Hope, the cross-dressing young pubescent lad, he was sipping on a lighter drink, fruit tea. However, he wasn't enjoying the dirnk as much as he would like to. For one, he can't stop shaking his mind that he was currently having a drink with Lightning. Just the two of them. They had also gone out shopping together, though it was merely to various store to get food ingredients, cosmetics, and.... an undergarment shop. That was the shop that Hope refused to enter, gave Lightning some excuse, and waited outside. All in all though, this feeling was like...

'A date?!'

The thought shouted inside Hope's mind so loudly that he thought his skull would crack open and the voice would just shout it for the world to hear. He shook his head to dismiss the thought. No, it wasn't a date. It can't be, mainly because he was cross dressing. How could he even remotely consider this a date?!

"So, Hope-ko."

"Y-yes?!"

He answered rather suddenly, and a little louder than it should be.

"Hm? Why are you so surprised?"

"A-ah, it's because... er.... i was focusing on my drink so much."

"I see. Hope also has that sort of focus. He tends to look forward no matter what. And at the same time he fails to see all others, and the bigger picture."

"H-ha....."

Did he just get insulted by the woman he fell in love with?

"But... he never gives up. Once he sets his eyes on something, he goes for it with everything he's got."

"L-Light-san..."

He could feel himself blush. Wait, the guy blushes? Isn't there something wrong with that?!

"Ah, but in the beginning he was all down, saying things like 'it's useless', or 'it's impossible'. Those were the times when i really felt like hitting him with Blaze edge. Ah, Blaze edge is my sword."

Hope felt his world come crashing down once more.

'Ah, so that is how Light-san sees me... as mere target practice for her blade.'

"After awhile, he came to accept reality, and stand tall to face challenges. To be honest, i've never seen a guy who could show such bravery and determination as him. He would certainly grow up to be a fine young man."

Lightning sighed, smiling softly as she stared into her cup. That sight made Hope's heart skip a beat. Lightning, the woman he admired, looked so frail, so beautiful, so vulnerable.

"Ah... L-Light-san!"

"Hm?"

"W-what do you think about him?"

"What i think about him? What sort of question is that?"

"J-just curious!"

"... Hmm, well, since you're his cousin, i guess you're interested in how he is with other people."

To Hope, that wasn't it, but he didn't bother to say anything. If he did, then who knows what would happen.

"He's strong, mentally and emotionally, though like i said before, he was quite the weakling before. He lacks physical strength, so he should bulk up a little. Since he's a guy muscles are normal, but not too much like Snow. We don't need two muscle idiots."

"Idiots?!"

"Well, he's not an idiot. Hope is quite smart, so it doesn't take long for him to overcome hurdles and problems. Though he usually needs a good push to get him started."

At this point, Hope did not know if Lightning was praising him, or insulting him. As such, he could not produce a proper facial expression to express his mixed emotions.

"T-then... does.... does that mean.... er...."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Erm... d-does that mean... d-do you... do you like him!?"

That question came out a little louder than before, making some of the cafe patrons stop their chatter to turn and look. Lightning herself was rather surprised by the question. Hope finally asked it. He finally asked the question that was the whole point of him cross-dressing. This was it. The silence of the cafe, and Lightning was killing him. In truth, the silence only lasted for a good two seconds, but to Hope, that moment itself felt like eternity. Two eternities, more like it. His heart raced, beating so hard that it would burst. He could his racing beat in his head, pounding faster than a chocobo with haste. What was Lightning's answer? What was it?! Hope could not bear to wait.

"...... I guess i do."

Wha-... did he just hear that right? Did Lightning just say... she likes him? Hope felt his whole world suddenly feel so enlightened. He felt light, ready to float up to the clouds. He could hear Alexander firing its cannons in sync to mark his victory. Ah, how sweet the sounds of the bells that celebrated his day. Finally! Hope Estheim, age fourteen, has found spring season!

"Like a brother."

Stop. Crack. Eh? What was that? Lightning said something. Did.... did she say something? Hope thought she said something. She did, didn't she? She said something. What was it that she said again?

"Hope is such a kid, it's like having a little brother around that i never had."

Ah..... little.... brother.... So that was it. Hope's first love, gone with the wind. Hope felt as though he had disintegrated into dust, scattered away into the winds. Like a brother. A brother. A kid brother. A brother she never had. A brother to play with. A brother to scold. A brother to spoon-feed. A brother. Ahh.... So it was hopeless in the first place, wasn't it? Such futile feelings. He knew it was hopeless. Hopeless Hope. Ah, maybe he should call himself that. Yes, that name suits him better doesn't it? Aha, ahahaha. Hopeless Hope. Today is another day for life and its failures.

"Say, why not we go shopping some more? I'm sure we can find something else that suits you. That dress may be cute, but i think it is somewhat old fashion. Come on, let's go."

Lightning pulled the dazed Hope out of his chair and out of the cafe. Hope, in his stupor, was simply smiling, and muttering something incoherent to himself. Standing out from their hiding spots, the stalking group sighed, shaking at the revelations they just heard.

"... I feel sorry for the kid."

Fang shook her head in dismay. Lightning just did not know how much damage she caused the poor boy. Probably worth ten Ultimas and a ragnarok thrown in.

"Onee-san dares to call my fashion 'old'?! How dare she! She who dresses like a guy or some middle age OL who has been through several divorces!"

Sera fumed, ready to destroy something, only to have Snow hold her back. Vanille observed the scene of the group, then looked back to Lightning and Hope outside the shop. She did not really understand what had just happened, since she wasn't really paying much attention in the first place, but she smiled.

"Fight-o, Hope!"


End file.
